Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 was the first series of BigBruv's Big Brother. HouseGuests Summary Week 1 During the premiere, 12 HouseGuests were chosen to enter the house: Hannah, Andrew, Victor, Rich, James, Emma, Jordan, Michael, Mike, Brittney, Keith and Josh. Upon entering, they competed in the first Head of Household competition of the season. By the end of the night, Keith won HOH. On Day 2, the HouseGuests were split into three teams: Andrew, Emma, Josh and Rich were on one team, Brittney, Keith, Michael and Victor were on another, and Hannah, James, Jordan and Mike completed the final team. The team of Hannah, James, Jordan and Mike failed the Have-Not competition and therefore became Have-Nots for the week. After the competition, Keith, the HOH, nominated James and Rich for eviction. The next day, the Power of Veto competition took place. James won, and took himself on the block. Forced to name a replacement nominee, Keith nominated Jordan, leaving Jordan and Rich as the final nominees. On eviction night, Rich was evicted by a vote of 6-3. Week 2 After the eviction of Rich, Jordan made a comeback by winning the second Head of Household competition. At the Have-Not competition, the HouseGuests had to get into pairs. The pairs were as follows: Brittney & Hannah, Andrew & Keith, James & Victor, Josh & Mike, and Keith & Michael. They each had to say as many words to do with Big Brother as possible in thirty minutes. Josh & Mike failed this, and became the Have-Nots for the week. After the competition, Jordan nominated Andrew and James for eviction. On Day 6, Josh won the Power of Veto competition. Explaining that he promised James safety, He saved James, leaving James safe from eviction once again. Jordan, having to nominate a replacement, nominated Hannah. On eviction night, Andrew was evicted by a vote of 6-2. Week 3 On Day 7, Michael won the third Head of Household competition. On Day 8, The HouseGuests participated in their first non-team Have-Not competition. Each HouseGuest had to post in a forum - the last three people to post were the Have-Nots for the week. Brittney, Emma and Mike posted last and became the three Have-Nots for the week. At the nominations ceremony, Michael chose to nominate Keith and Victor for eviction. On Day 9, The Power of Veto competition took place. Michael won the Power of Veto competition and chose to keep his nominations the same. When the vote was revealed on Day 10, Keith was evicted 5-2. Week 4 After Keith was evicted, it was revealed that by the end of the week a Fast Forward eviction will take place, and one of the first three evictees will be returning. After, a poll opened for the HouseGuests except for Brittney, Emma and Mike, the outgoing Have-Nots, and Michael, the outgoing HoH. The winner of the poll did not receive HoH, instead receiving immunity. The HouseGuest with the second most amount of votes won HoH. When 24 hours had gone, Hannah received the most amount of votes, and won immunity from eviction. James received the second most amount of votes and won HoH. After the results were announced James had to immediately nominate two people for eviction. As he failed to nominate between the three hour time limit, Jordan, who received the third most amount of votes, became the new Head of Household. He nominated Brittney and James for eviction. The Power of Veto competition was won by Victor, who decided to keep both Brittney and James on the block. On Day 13, James was evicted unanimously by the other HouseGuests. At the Big Brother Fast Forward, Hannah won the Head of Household competition and nominated Michael and Victor for eviction. Victor won the Power of Veto competition for the second time in a row and Josh was nominated as a replacement, and Michael was evicted by a vote of 3-2. With 48% of the vote, Rich (Zed55) returned over Keith (Gheesling), who received 38.5% of the votes, and Andrew (levonini) who received 13.5% of the votes. Week 5 After the Fast Forward, HouseGuests endured in a temptation challenge. In this challenge, Emma gave up the next three Head of Household competitions, Hannah gave up Power of Veto competitions for the rest of the season, and Josh gave up his right to vote to evict for the next two evictions. Josh received the most points in the end and won the Head of Household competition for the first time. At the Have-Not competition, The housemates once again got into duos: Brittney & Hannah made a duo, followed by Jordan & Mike, leaving Emma & Victor as another duo. In a 'Trending' competition, Emma & Victor combined received the least amount of trends and were the Have-Nots, unable to compete in Week 6's HoH and PoV competitions. After the results were announced, Josh nominated Brittney and Hannah for eviction. On Day 15, Jordan won the Power of Veto competition and used it on Hannah. Therefore, Mike was nominated in her place. At the eviction, Mike was evicted with just one vote in his favor. Week 6 On Day 16, Brittney won HOH for her first time, and the HouseGuests were informed that anyone who didn't turn up that week will be an automatic Have-Not. Emma and Rich did not turn up and therefore could not compete in the next week's competitions. After that, Brittney nominated Jordan and Victor for eviction. The Power of Veto competition took place the next day and Josh won the Power of Veto. He explained that they both want his vote and he didn't want to upset the other, therefore didn't use it, making both Jordan and Rich bitter. This led to Rich being evicted once again by the HouseGuests, by a unanimous vote. Week 7 Josh won the Head of Household competition in Week 7 and nominated Brittney and Victor for eviction. Jordan won the Power of Veto competition the next day and kept the nominations the same as he felt no need to have them changed. When the eviction results were revealed, Victor walked out the door with a unanimous vote from the HouseGuests. Week 8 On Day 20, Hannah won her second Head of Household and nominated Jordan and Josh for eviction. Josh won the Power of Veto making this is fifth overall competition win and at the ceremony saved himself from eviction. After using POV on himself, Hannah nominated Brittney as a replacement nominee. Another unanimous vote left Jordan walking out the door. Week 9 At the final original week, Josh won the Head of Household competition and nominated both Brittney and Hannah for eviction. Emma's only competition win of the season left her with the most important decision to make, to evict one of her own. Promising both a deal, she evicted Brittney, leaving a sour taste in Brittney's mouth. Week 10 Following Brittney's eviction, Josh won the first part of the final Head of Household competition. On Day 24, Hannah won the second part against Emma, leaving Hannah and Josh to battle it out in the final Head of Household competition of the season. The final HOH was determined by a poll on Tengaged - In a close vote with 55.5%, with 145 votes cast, saw Josh being crowned the final Head of Household. Thanking Hannah for handing him the final HOH, he evicted Emma, explaining that she wasn't even active until the final week. Voting History